freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 5
<<>> Spell/Grammar Error Hallucination is mispelled in trivia please fix that because my iPad lags hard when I am trying to fix it in visual editor. Dan67 17:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Got it covered - I was fixing it while you responded. FredCat 17:44, July 27, 2015 (UTC) 'The bite of 87'? This can't be the bite of 87. Why? For these reasons: *Phone guy mentions that the animatronics used to roam during the day until the bite of 87. Fredbear however was stationary. *Phone guy said that the bite involved taking off the frontal lobe. In this 'vision', however, the kid's entire head was crushed instead. *And this is a major reason. The culprit was FREDBEAR, a defunct character by the time of the events of FNAF2 (which were confirmed by the paycheque to take place during 1987, by which point not only was there no fredbear (which is established to be a separate character from Freddy), but it was mentioned that 'fredbear's family diner' was out of business for years. So I think it's clear that this happened years before 1987. *Not to mention the fredbear and friends ad suggested this took place in 1983. :I hafta disagreed - as many games had been releasing on the date and they were permanently recorded on that date. I.E.: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D was released on February 13, 2015 - yet it still recorded "2000 - 2015" under Nintendo's copyright. The original one was released on October 26, 2000. :Therefore, Fredbear's Family Diner was Grand Opened in 1983, four years before The Bite of '87. If you want to blaming someone; blaming on those thug guys for hauling the protagonist into Fredbear to get the "big kiss" from him. FredCat 20:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) 1992 Several times in the trivia it is said that a possible date is 1993, but there is a higher possiblity it takes place in 1992 The reason giving for the year 1993 is the assumption that his payday would be on a Friday, and since his pay day is on November 12th a possible year would be 1993 as it's within a reasonable time frame for his minimum wage. However, in FNAF 2 you get your paycheck on November 12, 1987 which is a Thursday. If Fazbear Entertainment used the same payday for Mike as they did Jeremy his payday would also be a Thursday meaning a more likely year would be 1992. I also argue 1992 because the minimum wage is too low for someone at that time. Taxes might explain but if tax reduction was applied to this check it would also apply to the check in FNAF 2, which that check doesn't seem to have any tax reductions. The discrepency could be explained if he was disabled, but as said in the wiki that's unlikely due to Mike's quick reflexes and strategizing. So, that leaves the possiblity of him being under the age of 20. Starting in 1989 employees could be paid less than minimum wage so long as it didn't go below $3.35, but that provision expired in 1993 (more specifically, April 1st, 1993). It wasn't until 1996 that underaged employees could be paid less then minimum wage, but at that point it could go no lower than $4.25. If we take in the possiblity of him being underage, that leaves the narrow period time between 1989 and 1993 for him to work in under minimum wage. Since 1992 is the only year in that period that has a November 12th on a Thursday, which that's when he most likely got his paycheck, that makes 1992 a likely year FNAF 1 takes place in. Does this sound good? Should it be added to the trivia? I know it's not perfect, and mostly theory, but I feel like this is more concrete then what's in the trivia section already. (YellowBunny (talk) 15:36, July 31, 2015 (UTC)) :No, it's always Friday that you received your paycheck, never Thursday or any day other than Friday. FredCat 15:39, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::What's your proof of that? (YellowBunny (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC)) :::Ask all place that normally take the job, and see which day they're passing the paycheck. FredCat 14:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Every company sets their own dates for payday. That's because not everybody works the same work week. Some people don't work on Mondays or Tuesdays, some don't work Fridays and Sundays, and some people only work on the weekends. :::::Besides, in FNAF 2 Jeremy gets his check on November 12th, 1987, which if you look back at that date you'll find that it was a Thursday. So even if what you're saying was true, it would not be true in the game's world. :::::(YellowBunny (talk) 01:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC)) Editing Night 5 call audio. I've been fiddling with the audio from the Night 5 call, and I removed lots of the bass/lo-freq sound to get a clear voice, and oddly, there is a high pitched noise that gets louder as the audio continues - here's the soundwave. You've got the transcription wrong! It's was not been. https://youtu.be/CLDuwf3sedo[[User:Conzy24|Conzy24]] (talk) 19:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Original source Here is the Night 5 call's original source. https://www.sounddogs.com/previews/2177/mp3/199209_SOUNDDOGS__vo.mp3 Random Code Numbers Isn't the Code Numbers made randomly? I've heard 666 in SwingPoynt stream and I don't see any 666 in the page. This needs a fix! KimarnicDash (talk) 17:12, October 11, 2016 (UTC)